Missing Janto Scenes
by Eleanor Harkness-Jones
Summary: Literally what it says; missing Janto scenes I came up with from every episode, or at least it will be when I finish it! Spoilers identifiable by chapter names. Chapter 8 is M-Rated!
1. Adam

_**Missing Adam Scenes**_

_**A/N: Not really sure where this is coming from. The plot bunnies attacked me with it and wouldn't go away, so now we have…this! It's basically 2 connecting Janto scenes from "Adam" I made up. Starts from the beginning of the episode. Expect a lot of fluff! Plus a little bit of Gwen-bashing at the beginning (Yay!) Spoilers for "Adam" (obviously!) Let's see where this takes us now, shall we?**_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto watched Gwen cross the Hub, already going on about her weekend in Paris. God, she wound him up sometimes. Especially that look she gave Jack half of the time. At least he didn't return it.

Quite suddenly, she turned to face Adam. "Who the hell is this?" she laughed. _Who does it look like?_ Ianto thought_ Tintin? _

Adam just smiled and walked towards her, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Just 'cause that's what I said to you on your first day. Remember?"

Gwen seemed to think about it for a minute. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Come here you!" she said hugging him. "Good to see you." As she made her way to her desk, she added to Tosh. "Hey, Tosh, you're looking good."

Everything was back to normal. All six of them, at what they sometimes laughingly called "work". Jack, Adam, Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Ianto. Ianto always on the edge. The last one invited out for a drink. The last one invited to a wedding. Always him.

Sighing, he went back picking up the still full coffee mugs he'd put out earlier that morning. The first brew was always left to go cold by everyone except Jack, who always drank his mug down in one.

Adam noticed the Welshman sighing and followed him back to the coffee machine.  
>"You alright, Ianto?" he asked as Ianto emptied the stone cold coffee into the sink.<br>Ianto turned to face him. "I'm fine. Why?"  
>"You looked kind of upset back there. You sure you're alright?"<br>Ianto smiled at him. "I'm fine."  
>He shrugged. "Alright. But remember, if you ever want to talk to someone, you can always come to me." He put a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.<br>Ianto nodded. "Yeah, I know."  
>He looked a little disappointed, Ianto was sure he saw a flash of anger as well, then walked away.<p>

Ianto stood there for a moment, feeling disorientated. Gwen noticed, and gave him a look. He quickly resumed making the coffee, embarrassed.

It didn't palm Gwen of though; Ianto heard her footsteps coming up behind him. Great (!)  
>"You alright, Ianto?" he was <em>really <em>getting sick of that question.  
>He didn't turn to face her. "I'm fine."<br>"What did Adam want?"  
>"Same thing as you; to make sure I'm okay despite the fact I am."<br>Ianto heard Gwen sigh behind him. He'd pissed her off. The day was starting to get a bit better. "Okay then." She gave him a quick pat on the shoulder, then walked off.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A few minutes later, Ianto started handing the coffee round. As usual, everyone just took their coffee off the tray; no thanks, not even a nod. As if the tray was just floating around by itself with no-one standing there holding it up. As if the coffee had brewed itself and no-one had tried really hard to make it perfect.

Ianto didn't mind though; there are some things in life you don't want to get used to, but you did.

He sighed again and headed to Jack's office with the last mug of coffee. No-one noticed him sighing that time. Thank Christ!

Ianto knocked on Jack's door.  
>"Come in!" boomed Jack's voice behind it.<p>

As Ianto entered, Jack was sat at his desk, pretending to work. Normally, Ianto would've told him off for not _actually _working, but he was distracted today; it was suddenly starting to bother him that he got ignored. It never had before. How odd.

Ianto took the coffee off of the tray, put it down on Jack's desk, turned around, and headed for the door.  
>"Ianto?" Jack called behind him. He stopped walking. "Are you okay?"<br>Ianto laughed. "That's the 3rd time I've been asked that today." He turned to face the older man. "It kind of getting old."  
>Jack laughed, and slowly started to walk towards him. "Who's already asked you?"<br>Ianto put the empty tray on the floor and crossed his arms."Adam and Gwen."  
>"Did you give them an honest answer?"<br>Ianto looked down. "I _thought _I did, but now I'm not so sure."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well, when they asked me, I was fine, and told them as such, but now, well, I'm not so sure."

Jack finished crossing his office and put his arms around Ianto's waist. "Well how _do _you feel?"  
>"I-I'm not really sure. I feel…Sort of disorientated. Like, something's…changed." Ianto looked into his eyes. "You probably think I'm stupid."<br>Jack put one hand under the younger man's chin. "Never." He planted a small kiss on Ianto's lips. He pulled away, and looked at him again. "Anything else?"

He thought about it. Ianto knew he could trust Jack, but he didn't know what to say. He sighed. "It bothers me." he whispered, looking down.  
>He cupped Ianto's face with his hands, forcing him to look at him. A rare look of concern graced his overly-perfect features. "What does?"<br>"The fact that they… All of them… Sort of… Take me for granted. They always have done. Even after I almost got them killed. Sorry, it shouldn't bother me, I'm just being stupid."  
>"It's always concerned me that it <em>didn't <em>bother you, Ianto. A normal person should be bothered by that. I'm glad it does. It means one of us is normal!" he laughed, before planting another kiss on the Welshman's lips. This time though, he gave Ianto the chance to deepen the kiss, which he did enthusiastically.

They were both beginning wondering how fast they could undress the other man, when Adam walked in.  
>"Jack, we've got rift activity at oh, sorry, is this not a good time?"<p>

Jack pulled away from Ianto, and walked off with Adam, talking rift activity, leaving Ianto standing by Jack's office door, feeling stupid.

He sighed – again! – and picked up his tray and Jack's now cold coffee, silently hating Adam. He always managed to do that; walk in on Jack and Ianto. It wouldn't be long before he walked in on them naked in the Greenhouse together. If he ever did, Ianto swore to God he would punch him.

Ianto headed back into the Hub. Owen started to walk towards him. _Oh, God_ Ianto thought _don't ask if I'm okay, don't ask if I'm okay, don't ask-_

"You okay, Ianto." _Oh for fuck's sake!  
><em>"Yeah, Owen. I'm fine. Don't worry."

Ianto didn't let Owen say anymore on the matter, just went back to collecting discarded coffee mugs.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A few hours later, Ianto headed back up to Jack's office with another mug of coffee.

As soon as Ianto entered his office, Jack jumped out of his seat, took the coffee from Ianto, put it on his desk, and took the Welshman in his arms.  
>"Jack, wha-"<br>Jack put a finger to Ianto's lips. "Ssh. Let me speak. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. In fact, I'm sorry for every time I've ever hurt you, or caused you embarrassment, or done anything that just annoyed you in general. Please, Christ almighty Ianto, please say you forgive me!" Jack gently moved his finger away from Ianto's face, but not before tracing his jaw line.  
>"Jack, I…What was that?"<br>Jack looked shocked. "I'm sorry, you're right, that was completely-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as right at that moment; Ianto took Jack's face into his hands, and pushed his lips against his own.

For a moment, Jack just stood there, while Ianto's lips were pressed hard against his. Then he realised this was exactly how he wanted this conversation to end, so he took his hands off of Ianto's waist and ran them through the Welshman's hair. His tongue then demanded entrance to Ianto's mouth, which it was immediately granted.

Jack then broke the kiss. He grinned the famous Harkness grin. "How about a little "Weevil hunting" downstairs?"  
>Ianto just grinned back.<p>

_**A/N: I've no idea where that came from! I just needed to write it down! And now I have! Make my day, press that little button down there and tell me what you think. You have the power!**_


	2. Small Worlds

_**Missing Small Worlds Scenes**_

_**A/N: The plot bunnies strike again! I HAVE decided to continue this; but with every chapter some missing scenes from different episodes. They will all be Janto fluff though. Anyway, these are from "Small Worlds" (so obviously, there are spoilers!) and it starts at the beginning of the episode again. Spoilers for Small Worlds and Cyberwoman. So, please R&R!**_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As Jack emerged from his bunk he sighed and crossed to his desk. What had triggered that horrific dream?

He looked down at his desk, and saw a single rose petal on it. He picked it up. What did this mean? Were they coming back? If so, were they _warning_ him they were coming back? Why?

He dropped the petal when he heard footsteps behind him and whipped round; expecting one of those dreaded 'fairies' as Estelle called them.

Much to his relief, he was it was only Ianto, reading a file.

Jack decided to make his presence known. "You shouldn't be here." he said, just loudly enough for Ianto to hear, but quiet enough that Ianto could pretend he hadn't if he didn't want to answer his statement-that-could-be-a-question-too.

The Welshman did hear though, and looked up slightly alarmed. His come-back was delivered quickly though. "Neither should you." He mumbled, gesturing to Jack with the file in his hands.

Just as quickly as he'd appeared, Ianto vanished from Jack's vision, heading towards the computers. Jack decided followed him.

What Ianto was doing on the computer made no sense to Jack though.

Gingerly, he placed a gently hand on Ianto's shoulder, startling him slightly. Ianto turned to face him, then looked away almost immediately. Jack asked him straight out, "What 'cha got?"

He straightened up, sighed, and finally looked Jack in the eye. "Funny sort of weather patterns." He said. Then, almost inaudible, he whispered. "Thank you."

Jack heard him though.

Ianto had already looked away from him. Keeping one hand on Ianto's shoulder, Jack made Ianto face him. "For what?"

Ianto was facing Jack, but not looking him in the eye as he whispered, only a little louder, "For not killing or RetConning me."

Jack knew Ianto meant the Cyberwoman incident.

Then, so quiet Jack thought he imagined it, Ianto whispered, "And for checking on me every day."

The look on Ianto's face told Jack he'd heard right.

After the Cyberwoman incident, during Ianto's suspension, Jack had visited Ianto at least twice a day to make sure he hadn't committed suicide.

That's what Jack had told Ianto at least.

The real reason was because, despite everything Ianto had done, and everything Jack had said, he still enjoyed Ianto's company a bit more than a normal boss should have.

Before Lisa, Jack had actually begun hoping his and Ianto's relationship could expand from beyond just boss and employee.

But it seemed highly unlikely that something like that would happen now.

Jack decided to say something before the two men fell into the awkward silence that was threatening to hit them. "No problem, on both parts."

Ianto faced Jack again and smiled weakly. It was the first time he'd smiled in about a month.

There was something else bugging Jack. "Every time I checked on you, you never cried. You never looked like you'd been crying." He stopped, faced Ianto, and noticed the Welshman had gone an impressive shade of pink.

Then, quite suddenly, Ianto turned to face Jack, looking him right in the eye, he said. "It's not that I don't care; I'm not heartless."

Jack stroked Ianto's shoulder, having previously forgotten his hand was still there.

"I know." Jack met Ianto's eyes, which quickly changed from anger to sadness. Jack continued, "I didn't think you were, I was just curious. I'm sorry."

Ianto dropped Jack's stare as he sighed and stared at his feet. "Crying doesn't make it hurt any less."

Jack pulled Ianto into a hug. The younger man tried to get away, but Jack just held him tighter. "Crying makes the unbearable bearable. I should know. It _does _make you feel better, Ianto. Only a little, and not for very long, but it does."

Ianto then pulled away with sudden strength. "It _doesn't _Jack! I don't care what you say, crying _doesn't _make anything better; it just makes you weak."

Jack was honestly stunned. "Why do you think that, Ianto?"

"'Cos it's true; crying makes you weak. I'm not weak."

Jack started to slowly walk towards Ianto. "No, Ianto, you're not weak. You're young, and you've survived more than most people _twice _your age."

Something in Ianto snapped, and he found himself screaming at the older man. "And you don't know the half of it! You think you do because you've read my file, probably a lot more over the time I've been gone, no doubt trying to learn more about me! Well you can read my file as many times as you bloody well want, you won't ever know the half of it; not if I can help it, and I'll be helping it for as long as I live, Jack fucking Harkness!"

Jack had stopped approaching the Welshman in the middle of his outburst.

Ianto regained his composure, straightening out his suit as he muttered "Sorry, sir." half-heartedly, tears shining in his eyes despite his earlier speech.

"Ianto." Jack whispered. "Please, Ianto, talk to me. If you think crying won't help, talking will. Please."

Ianto sighed and met Jack's eyes. "What do you want to know?"

Jack took Ianto's hand and led him to his office, sitting him down. "Who told you crying makes you weak?"

Ianto remarkably held Jack's eyes. "My tad. All the time. Always after he–" Ianto stopped, afraid of going on.

Jack reached across his desk and took Ianto's hand gently. "I promise, whatever you say never leaves this room. No-one else will ever know this conversation even took place. I'll erase it from the CCTV. Please, go on."

Ianto sighed and looked down before continuing. "He would tell me not to cry, that crying makes you weak, and no son of his was going to be weak. And I was his only son. He would tell me not to cry after he was done with me." He looked Jack straight in the eye. "You know the scars on my back? The ones I told Owen I got from Canary Wharf?" Jack nodded a little worried. Ianto shook his head. "From a belt. My tad's belt. He always took his anger out on me; and he had anger management issues! Never on mam, never on my sister, always on me!" Ianto was trying, and only just succeeding, to stop the tears that were threatening to fall; not helped by the fact that Jack's tears were slowly trickling down his face. Ianto continued, his voice near breaking, "The only marks I got from Canary Wharf were the burn marks on my arm, that's it; the rest are all tad's fault. Mam never tried to stop him; too afraid he would turn on her if he did. She would just sit there with my sister, watching. They both cried their eyes out. I didn't." I hint of pride crept into Ianto's voice. "I never cried. Never gave him the satisfaction of knowing he got to me. Made him think I was as cold as him; that it didn't bother me. I never slept much though; nightmares are scarier than real-life." He seemed to have forgotten Jack was there, but he still did not shed one single tear. "Because of that, I didn't do too well at school. He then got mad at me for not being the best at school. One night I argued that it was his fault because he gave me nightmares. The next thing I remember was waking up in hospital and staying there for a couple of weeks. Mam, tad and Rhiannon – my sister – never visited much. Once every few days if I was lucky. They told the nurses I fell down the stairs, and they couldn't visit me much because they had too much work to do and Rhiannon had too much homework. It was absolute shit; they _knew_ what really happened; they were both on benefits and Rhiannon never did her homework, so I just laid there at night, still too afraid to go to sleep." Ianto sniffed. "I was 6."

Jack could see Ianto was now shaking in his struggle to hold in his tears. Sometimes, Jack really hated the universe; Ianto's adulthood hadn't been much more than turmoil and tragedy so far; Jack had always though 'at least he had a decent childhood'. But he hadn't. It took unfair to a level even Jack before he met the Doctor would've been disgusted at.

He walked around his desk and engulfed Ianto in a warm hug, as Ianto couldn't hold it in anymore, and finally sobbed sobs that made both his and Jack's body shake.

Jack stroked Ianto's hair as his own tears fell into it. He gently kissed Ianto on the forehead, letting him cry like the child he never got to be.

_**A/N: OK, not really sure where that came from! Hope it was enjoyed though! Now I wonder how many people I made cry…**_


	3. Greeks Bearing Gifts

_**Missing Greeks Bearing Gifts Scenes**_

_**A/N: Ok, I've decided to try and be a bit nicer to the boys this time. Here's how this came up (I won't be offended if you skip this!); the other day, I got The Torchwood Archives book, and in it, Jack mentions taking Ianto out to dinner after he discovers he's still suffering (I'm assuming Tosh told Jack what she heard when she read Ianto's mind) after Greeks Bearing Gifts, and I'm gonna try to write this. That was the longest A/N I've ever done. Please R&R!**_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Ianto!" Jack shouted once everyone else had gone home as he emerged from his office. Ianto himself poked his head from behind the computer he was working on.  
>"Grab your coat!" Jack continued, making his way towards the younger man. "It's dinner time!"<p>

Ianto stared at Jack, confused. "We had dinner earlier, sir. With the rest of the team."  
>Jack laughed. "That was more of a snack. You know they all have something else if they get to go home at a sensible time. You never got home at a sensible time, so I'm gonna make sure you eat. Come on!"<p>

Ianto thought about arguing but realised Jack was right; he probably didn't eat enough, so maybe it would be alright to let Jack feed him dinner for once.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack didn't take him anywhere special, just to an all-night café which apparently served some "absolutely brilliant pastries".

And, surprisingly, they did! They both had a simple coffee, Jack had a bacon roll and Ianto had a croissant.

They were sitting at a small table in a corner. The only other people in the café were a man in his late thirties, who was clearly very drunk, in the middle of the café, drinking way too much coffee, and a group of students on the far side to Jack and Ianto who seemed to be gossiping about some of the other students.

Ianto was pretty nervous. Jack had obviously dragged him out here for a reason. He was just worried about what that reason was.

Occasionally, he would look up and see Jack already looking at him, forcing Ianto to pretend to be very interested in his surprisingly okay coffee.

Jack seemed to read his mind. "Coffee okay?"  
>Ianto nodded, not looking at the older man.<br>"Not as good as yours."  
>Ianto smiled faintly. He knew perfectly well that his coffee was brilliant, but it was still nice to hear it.<p>

Jack took a deep breath. "You know I did bring you here so we could discuss something."  
>Ianto looked up. "I guessed."<br>"You didn't say anything."  
>Ianto shrugged. "Just in case I was wrong."<br>Jack grinned a little. "Did you guess why I brought you here?"  
>"I honestly have no idea why you brought me here; I just guessed that this wasn't just a friendly coffee."<br>Jack took another deep breath. "That pendant Tosh had? She told me what she heard off of you."  
>Ianto stiffened a little. "And what would that be?"<p>

Jack told him what Tosh had heard.

Ianto sighed. "Doesn't exactly cast me in the best light, does it?" he smiled a little weakly.

For a minute, Jack forgot that he was supposed to be being serious, and smiled back. The roar of a car driving past behind him brought him back to his senses.

He went back to being serious. "Ianto, I'm really worried about you. You're obviously still suffering – I'm not asking you to tell me what over, don't worry – I just want to know why you haven't told anyone! We've all forgiven you, we're all trying to be friends; you just keep shutting us out. Why?"

Ianto didn't answer.

Jack leant forward and grabbed Ianto's hands. "Ianto, for Christ's sake man, talk to me!" Much to both men's relief, no one else in the café turned in their direction.

Ianto looked Jack right in the eye. "Because you don't care." Jack visibly flinched, but held Ianto's hands determinedly. "You've all forgiven me, yeah. Put the past behind you, sure. _Ever _cared about me? No way. Not ever. Not even tried."

For Jack, all the pieces suddenly fell into place. Ianto was right; it wasn't that _he _didn't make an effort to be friends, it was that everyone else – even Jack – shut him out. Still!

What must Ianto think of him? And how the hell was Jack going to get himself out of this one?

Jack had to think about how to respond. Ianto tried to pull away, but Jack simply tightened his grip on Ianto's hands.

After what felt like a lifetime for both of them, Jack finally spoke, barely a whisper, but Ianto still heard it. "You're right, Ianto. But you're not completely right." Jack took a deep breath. "I _do _care about you, I've _always _cared about you; I just don't show it. I don't know _how _to show it. I can't speak for the others, but I care about you Ianto." Jack closed his eyes. "More than I should do really." Jack opened his eyes and met Ianto's. They weren't questioning, or confused, they seemed to be _agreeing _with Jack, if that was even possible.

Ianto whispered back "Well, that's certainly…interesting."  
>Jack sighed. "I'm sorry, Ianto. I'm so sorry. You obviously feel the same way. I promise I will nev–"<br>"I didn't say there was anything wrong with what you said." Ianto met Jack's eyes, a small smile curling his lips. "And I didn't say I didn't feel the same way."

Jack's face broke out into a huge grin.

Then, without thinking, Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto full on the lips. He realised what he was doing, and began to pull back, when Ianto suddenly kissed back.

The kiss was chaste and gentle, no tongues or anything like that, just a simple, gentle, loving kiss, that said everything both men had wanted to say to each other for a long time now.

They pulled away when the need for air became too great. There was a sudden round of applause from the students.

As they turned to face the students, Jack and Ianto saw that they were watching them intensely. Some of them were even _wolf whistling_. Loudly.

Jack chuckled at them, and Ianto turned a painful shade of red.

"Come on." Jack said, throwing on his coat. "I'll take you home."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack followed Ianto into his flat.  
>"Would you like another coffee?" the Welshman asked.<br>Jack chuckled. "Do you want me to never sleep again?"  
>Ianto grinned. "You said you don't sleep."<br>"Oh, touché. And yes, I would love a coffee."

Ianto's face light up now that he had something to do.

Jack took this opportunity to snoop around Ianto's flat. He had done so before, during Ianto's suspension, but he didn't see anything wrong with doing it again.

The living room was pretty plain; white walls; white floor; white sofa; black coffee table; black side table; white table lamp; white ceiling lamp and TV. There were 2 pictures on the side table; one of a dark-haired woman, who looked a lot like Ianto, probably his sister, a blond-haired man, probably her husband, and two children, definitely theirs. The other was of the same amount of people, but they were all dark-haired. Jack recognised the little boy as Ianto, the slightly taller girl as the woman in the other picture. The girl looked a lot like her father, and Ianto bore an uncanny resemblance to his mother.

"You are aware it's polite to ask before looking around someone's home."

Jack whipped round to see Ianto standing behind him holding two mugs of coffee

Jack took one. "Sorry, couldn't resist." He gestured to the little boy in the second photo. "Is this you?"  
>Ianto nodded.<br>"Who're the others?"  
>Ianto took a sip of his coffee. "The girl is my sister, Rhiannon, and the other two are my parents."<br>"You look a lot like your mom."  
>Ianto smiled a little. "I've been told."<br>Jack gestured to the woman in the other photo. "This Rhiannon?"  
>Ianto nodded again. "With her husband and kids." He sat down on the sofa.<br>Jack joined him. "Do you visit them often?"  
>Ianto shrugged. "Never have time with this job."<br>"Fair point."

They sat next to each other like this for a while, not quite sure what to say to each other. They both knew what they _wanted _to say, they just had no idea _how _to say it.

When they had both finished their coffee and put the empty mugs on the table, Jack finally spoke.

"Look, about what happened at the café," he met Ianto's eyes, "what, _did _happen at the café?"  
>Ianto laughed. "Um, we kissed, didn't we?" he said it lightly, but Jack could tell he was surprised at himself.<br>Jack pretended to think for a minute, then nodded.

He looked over at Ianto again, and saw the young man looked pleased about what had happened, but nervous as well.  
>"How do you feel about it?" Jack asked, a little nervous himself.<br>Ianto shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, we're friends, I suppose," Jack's heart warmed knowing Ianto thought of them as friends. "and I wouldn't want to jeopardise that." Ianto finally met Jack's eye.  
>Jack leant towards the Welshman. "Ianto, it wouldn't jeopardise our relationship; it would make it stronger. I promise that."<p>

Ianto was gobsmacked, but unbelievably pleased at the same time.

Without thinking, he leant forward, grabbing Jack's face, and smacked their lips together. Jack quickly responded, his tongue already demanding access to Ianto's mouth as his hands pulled at his suit jacket hungrily.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A few hours later, Jack woke up, stark naked, in bed.

In _Ianto's _bed.

He could get used to that.

He thought back to what had happened just hours before. God if he'd have known Ianto would be that _amazing _he would have jumped the Welshman the second he'd met him.

Not that he'd not wanted to when he met him.

Jack was dragged out his daydreams by the sound of quiet crying next to him

Ianto crying.

Jack rolled over to see the Welshman turned away from him, his body shaking from crying.

Gingerly, Jack snaked his arm around the younger man's waist. He instantly stopped shaking.

Jack moved slowly closer to him until his mouth was right next to Ianto's ear. "Tell me what's wrong. Please."  
>Ianto sighed and rolled over to face Jack. Jack noticed the tear streaks all down his face. Ianto sighed. "I'm sorry." He started to cry again.<br>Jack gently pulled Ianto into a hug, giving him the chance to pull away if he wanted to. He was very glad he didn't.

When Ianto stopped crying, Jack held him in his arms in front of him. "Why are you sorry?" he asked, concern filling his voice. "Are you ashamed of what we did? 'Cos if so, I am so sorry, Ianto. Really."  
>Ianto shook his head. "I-I'm not ashamed, no. It's just–" he sighed, ashamed of his own stupidity. "I've never done that with a man."<br>"It's okay, I understand."  
>"No, you don't. My tad was, and my mam is, strictly Christian, and they raised me and Rhiannon to be too. Rhiannon always listened, I never really did. One day at school, we learnt a bit about gay relationships. When my parents found out, they went mental; they took the whole 'homosexuality is wrong beyond belief' bollocks to a whole new level. They said if I ever went like that, they'd, well, to be honest, I'd rather not repeat what they said they'd do." The tears started again.<br>Jack took Ianto in his arms and rocked him gently as he sobbed down Jack's chest.

When Ianto eventually calmed down, Jack made him face him again.  
>"Ianto," he said soothingly, "whatever you want to do, I will go along with it, I promise. It's your decision, your life. Remember that."<p>

Ianto thought about it for a moment, then pulled Jack's face so it was level with his. "What I want, Jack Harkness, is you in me, NOW!"

Jack obliged to his wish only too willingly.

_**A/N: I know I said I'd be nicer to them, but angst and hurt/comfort is what I'm used to. I'm sorry! And I gave them a happy ending, didn't I? Didn't I? Review and tell me!**_


	4. Random Shoes

_**Missing Random Shoes Scenes**_

_**A/N: I'm writing this one for 2 reasons; 1, so I can cheer up an otherwise pretty miserable episode, and 2, well you'll find out number 2 by reading this (although I'll put it at the bottom just to be safe)**_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen was sat in the boardroom. The whole incident with Eugene a few days ago had made her kinda miserable.

After a little while, Owen came in. His original idea had been to comfort her, but as soon as her eyes met his, all ideas of what to do fell out of his mind. He took to sitting next to her instead, gently stroking her hand under the table. It made her feel a little better.

Not long after, Tosh came in, just to use the screen though. She gave Gwen and Owen a small nod, before using the technology. With nothing else to do, they watched her in silence.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack saw all of this from downstairs. He decided they all needed cheering up.

He went into the small kitchenette to find Ianto already there making the coffee. He grinned at the young man; sometimes it seemed like Ianto could read his mind.

Although Jack's mind was probably the only part of Jack Ianto hadn't already seen.

Jack hovered behind the Welshman and whispered in his ear, "Can you take those up to the boardroom, please?"  
>"Of course, sir." Ianto's tone was just as bland as usual to the casual observer, but Jack could hear the grin in his voice. He also knew it was there because Jack was invading Ianto's personal space. The thought caused Jack to grin his famous Harkness grin.<p>

Ianto continued, "Is there a meeting, then?"  
>"No, but everyone else is already up there and they look like they could use some cheering up."<br>Ianto turned to face Jack, a small smiled dancing over his lips. "And you think that my coffee will do just that?"  
>Jack caressed Ianto's chin. "No, I <em>know <em>it will do just that." Jack placed a small kiss on Ianto's lips before going to join everyone else in the boardroom.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As soon as Jack entered, Tosh stopped typing and sat up impossibly straight, and Gwen and Owen dropped hands.

"We're not having a meeting; I thought we could all just sit here and talk. You know, like normal work colleagues. Ianto will be up in a minute with some coffee."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Twenty minutes later the ice was well and truly broken, and everyone was laughing and relaxed. Ianto had brought up a mug for everyone as well as a full pot of coffee, so everyone's caffeine needs were satisfied.

Eventually, they all became clueless of what to say, until a small gleam appeared in Owen's eye.

"I've an idea." He announced loudly. Everyone turned to him expectantly. "Who'd you last snog?"

Everyone groaned at the reminder of this game. Everyone except Ianto, who sank into his chair a little, praying no-one would ask him like last time.

"Mine was still Gwen." Owen continued confidently while Gwen shot daggers at him.  
>"I think I speak for everyone when I ask you to tell us the story of this snog." Jack said with a level of confidence that matched Owen's.<br>Owen ignored Gwen's daggers. "It was during the Cyberwoman incident," he saw but ignored Ianto's flinch. "just one of those spur of the moment things." Gwen stopped shooting daggers and relaxed.  
>"And you've not had a snog since?" Jack asked cheekily.<br>"No, happy?" Owen gave a mock pout and Jack laughed at him.  
>Owen turned to Gwen. "Gwen?"<br>"Mine was Rhys."  
>Everyone smiled a little at the only member of Torchwood with a life outside of it.<br>"Tosh?" Owen turned to the Japanese woman.  
>Tosh sighed. "Mary."<br>Everyone gave her a sympathetic look. She gave them all a small smile.  
>Owen turned to Jack. "Jack, your turn and 'are we including non-human life forms?' is <em>not <em>an excuse not to answer."  
>Jack shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat, which only piqued Owen's, Gwen's and Tosh's curiosity more. He risked a glance at Ianto who was sitting directly opposite him. To the others, it just looked like he was staring out into space thinking about his last snog, but really, he was silently asking Ianto for permission to tell them the truth. Ianto gave him a tiny nod, and Jack's face broke out into a grin bigger than any of them had ever seen.<br>Owen couldn't take the waiting any longer. "Spit it out, Harkness!"  
>Jack turned to him, the grin still plastered on his face. "Ianto."<br>All at once, three pairs of heads whipped round to face Ianto. Ianto felt himself go crimson.  
>"I take it that means we don't need to ask the teaboy who the last person he snogged was then do we?" Owen asked. He tried to keep the comment light, but Ianto could see disgust in his eyes.<br>Tosh didn't say anything.  
>Gwen had far too much to say.<br>"When was this?" she practically screamed, jumping out of her seat. "Was it just a snog, or was it more than that!" she suddenly turned to Ianto as if she had just worked out some phenomenal secret. "You're shagging him, aren't you!" she gestured wildly at Jack, while Ianto just sunk down more in his seat. Gwen continued, "This is why you're still here isn't it! Get in the boss' good books by getting him in your bed! People like you are disgusting, you know that!" With that she stormed out of the room.  
>Owen got up. "I second." He followed her out, giving Ianto a look of disgust that curdled his stomach.<br>Tosh didn't say anything, just hurriedly gathered her things and practically running out of the room, trying, and failing, to hide the blush covering her face.

Ianto slumped down in his seat, and Jack could see he wasn't just thoroughly embarrassed; he was really upset too.

Jack sat next to him. He tried to put an arm around the younger man's shoulders, but Ianto brushed him away.

"I'm sorry." Ianto whispered.  
>"For what?"<br>Ianto met Jack's eyes. "Every time we play that bloody game I always ruin it for everyone."  
>"Okay, I'll admit that last time you did ruin it for everyone, but this time <em>I <em>ruined it."  
>"You ruined <em>because <em>of me, though."  
>Jack sighed. "They were going to find out eventually, Ianto, we both knew that. And we didn't know what they're reaction would be, but we never suspected it to be brilliant, did we?" Ianto shook his head. "I'm sorry they reacted the way they did, though. They've obviously upset you. I'll go talk to them." He started to get up, but Ianto pulled him back down.<br>"Please don't." he asked the older man, his eyes watering a little. "It's mortifying enough, you don't need to help." He smiled weakly.  
>Jack smiled back at him. He gingerly leaned over and kissed Ianto gently on the lips. Ianto responded eagerly.<p>

When he found himself unconsciously tugging at Ianto's shirt, Jack got an idea.

He pulled back from Ianto. "Wait 'till tonight." He said, his voice husky. "I've got a brilliant idea."

_**A/N: Reason 2 for writing this; so I can voice my idea of how and when the team found out about Jack and Ianto. Whether you loved it or hated it, please review! Please? I'll give you a virtual cookie!**_


	5. Countrycide

_**Missing Countrycide Scenes**_

_**A/N: Just the one this time! And this is set IN the episode; while Gwen and Owen are in the woods. Just imagine Tosh doing some technology stuff while this is going on if you want to. Enjoy!**_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto walked into the tent he was sharing with Jack and sighed. That bloody game. That bloody Gwen. Did she _really _have to make them play it?

He sighed again and looked around the tent for something to do. He'd already done all of his unpacking. He couldn't do Jack's; what if he walked in while he was doing it?

As if on cue, Jack walked in. Ianto turned to face him, and saw the older man was still looking very pissed off with him.

After a staring match that lasted a few minutes, Ianto finally spoke.

"Just spit it out, Jack!"  
>Jack shrugged his shoulders, never breaking eye contact with Ianto. "Spit what out?"<br>"Don't play games with me. Just say whatever it is you want to say."  
>Jack sighed and looked down for a moment, before staring at Ianto again. "Why did you do that? No-one asked you who your last snog was. You could've very easily not said anything."<br>Something in Ianto snapped at that moment. "But that's just it, Jack! They _completely _forgot about me! Again! I'm constantly left out of everything! I just thought, maybe they should look around at _everyone _who is present before they say something, and _think _as well!" Ianto was aware he was close to tears, so blinked furiously. "Why did you insist I come, Jack?"  
>"Because you're right." Jack answered, still staring Ianto right in the eye. His eyes were cold, but Ianto was certain he could see a bit of sadness in there too. "We still don't notice. And I'm sorry about that. I thought that if you come along they might think about you a bit more. I can see it's not working too well, but just wait; soon they'll start noticing you more. But I have to say; you didn't need to throw that in their faces."<p>

Jack didn't say the last part angrily, just a little disappointed.

There was one more question nagging at Ianto.

"Okay." He said quietly. "But I have one more question; what was that look you gave me? When I reminded Gwen she forgot about Lisa?"  
>For the first time as far as Ianto was aware, Jack looked embarrassed. Embarrassed? Jack Harkness? That didn't work!<br>Eventually, Jack answered, still meeting Ianto's eyes, but looking like he didn't particularly want to. "Because you lied."  
>Ianto was taken aback. "Okay, <em>one <em>more question; I lied about what?"  
>Jack grinned a little. "About your last snog. It <em>wasn't <em>Lisa; it was me."

Ianto's eyes widened in shock. Jack? His last snog? When? Where? And more importantly, why?

Then Ianto knew exactly what Jack was talking about.

He smiled a little too. "I don't think that would qualify as a snog, sir." He rolled the 'sir' on his tongue teasingly, starting to walk towards Jack. "It was a little too one-sided, don't you think?"  
>Jack's grin lit up a little, and he started to approach the Welshman. "In your mind maybe. In my mind, where <em>I<em> live, that was a snog. And I definitely enjoyed it."  
>Ianto's smile grew, as the two men were now nearly nose-to-nose. "I think you'll find that that <em>wasn't <em>a snog, sir."

Before Jack could say anything else, Ianto smacked their lips together.

Jack hesitated for about a micro-second, before eagerly responding. He took his hands out of his pockets (When had they got there!), put one on the younger man's hips to draw him closer, and ran the other through Ianto's hair as he stuck his tongue down the Welshman's throat. Ianto moaned into his mouth, and snaked his arm around the immortal's waist, and used his other hand to cup the older man's neck, sticking his tongue down Jack's throat.

They eventually broke apart, panting.

Ianto found his voice, though it was a little breathless. "I think you'll find that _that _was a snog, sir."  
>Jack grinned at him.<p>

Before he could say anything though, the sound of Gwen shouting incoherently could be heard.

He sighed, and turned to the tent entrance.

Before he left though, he turned back and whispered in Ianto's ear.

"We'll pick this up later."

_**A/N: I don't suppose you'd be kind enough to review, would you?**_


	6. Ghost Machine

_**Missing Ghost Machine Scenes**_

_**A/N: Okay, just so I'm not plagued by people telling me this, I **_**know **_**this couldn't possibly fit in with the episode; it's really just inspired by a scene in it. But I think if I put this in here there's a better chance people will read it. But I think it's quite good Janto, so hopefully people won't mind. **_

_**A/N2: This is set before Gwen joined Torchwood (now why that couldn't have been the series?) and about a week after Ianto joined Torchwood.**_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack emerged from his office loudly, and Tosh, Owen and Suzie all looked up at him, awaiting their orders.

"Okay," he addressed them loudly. "Tosh, how's that translation programme coming along?"  
>"Slowly but surely." Tosh answered quietly.<br>Jack nodded at her and continued. "Owen, I want all four of those autopsies done by morning, with the reports in _detail_." He enunciated the last word, not impressed by Owen's last autopsy report. Owen groaned and Jack ignored him. "Suzie, how's the research on that glove coming along? Any idea on what it does?"  
>"I think I'm getting somewhere. I'll tell you more when I know more."<br>Jack nodded, then noticed Ianto coming up from the archives. He smiled as he addressed the newest member of his team. "Ianto, perfect timing as usual." Ianto looked up at him. Jack made a 'come with me' signal with his finger and walked off to a part of the Hub Ianto hadn't had gotten round to investigating yet. He followed his boss slightly nervously.

He found Jack in what looked a lot like the warehouse where they'd caught the pterodactyl a week before, except there were cardboard cut-outs of various aliens including weevils and blowfishes down the other end. He saw Jack standing near the door with a lot of weapons behind him and on a table in front of him. Ianto guessed this was some kind of firing range.

Jack smiled at him. "Basic weapons training. I know it's not really linked to what you do here, but we need to be prepared for every possibility."  
>Ianto nodded and walked towards Jack. "I guessed something like this would come up sooner or later."<br>Jack nodded at him. "Did you have weapons training at Torchwood One?"  
>Ianto shrugged. "We were all given a pistol and a stun gun and taught how to use them. People who went out into the field learned more, but I was just a junior researcher. I never even use the pistol or stun gun."<br>Jack grinned. "Good; I prefer starting from scratch." He gestured at the guns in front of him. "Take your pick."  
>Ianto scanned all the guns and picked a chunky, medium sized gun.<br>Jack nodded in approval. "Good choice. You know how to load it?"  
>Ianto looked at the gun helplessly, then looked at Jack. "No, sorry."<br>Jack laughed at the look on Ianto's face. He took the gun out of Ianto's hand, letting their hands brush for a second too long. He grinned when Ianto blushed. He loaded the gun and handed it back to the Welshman, also handing him a pair of yellow goggles and grabbing his own pair. They both put their goggles on. Jack couldn't help but ask his next question: "Do you know how to fire it?" He meant it as a joke, and was very shocked when Ianto looked at him with slight confusion again.

He walked towards the younger man. He gently took hold of his shoulders and turned him so he was facing the targets sideways. Jack covered both of Ianto's hands with his own and pressed his chest into Ianto's back, so they slotted together like two pieces of a puzzle. Jack absent-mindedly noticed Ianto's breathing quickened slightly. Jack couldn't help but grin, feeling like a cat that got the cream. He slowly raised Ianto's right hand (the one holding the gun) so it was pointing directly at a weevil's head. Jack moved his head closer to Ianto's head so he was talking right in his ear. "Hold it firmly; don't grip it. Breathe in." Both men breathed in. "Focus. Breathe out." Both men breathed out. "Squeeze gently."  
>Ianto did as he was instructed. The bullet hit the weevil square in the eye. He jumped a little at the recoil.<br>Jack chuckled in his ear. "You're a natural." He whispered, making Ianto shudder a little. Jack smiled. "Now pick another."

They got through every single gun in the room. Ianto managed to fire all of them on his own, but Jack insisted on guiding him on how to hold the gun beforehand. And all in the same way. Jack started getting a bit nervous about doing so though; at some point or another, the attractiveness of Ianto Jones firing a gun had started to show, and there was no way Ianto couldn't feel it with the way Jack pressed himself up against Ianto every time.

When Ianto put the last gun down, he looked at Jack expectantly. "H-How'd I do, sir?" he stuttered.  
>Jack smiled at his nervousness. "Excellent. Like I said; you're a natural."<br>Ianto returned the smile. "Can I ask a question?"  
>Jack nodded. "Of course."<br>Ianto smirked. "How long has shooting guns been so arousing to you?"  
>Jack blushed a little, but stayed smooth. He grinned. "For as long as you've been doing it."<br>It was Ianto's turn to blush. Jack's grin only got wider. Then he suddenly noticed that as well as blushing, Ianto looked scared.  
>"You okay?" he asked the Welshman.<br>Ianto looked up in surprise. He nodded. "Of course sir." He was clearly lying.  
>Jack suddenly worked it out. "I'm sorry Ianto. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."<br>The younger man shook his head. "Its fine, sir, don't worry about it."  
>Jack's eyes drifted down the Welshman. He noticed the slight bulge in Ianto's trousers. Jack's eyebrows shot up. If possible, Ianto's face got redder.<p>

Jack started to walk towards the other man, giving him the chance to leave or push him away if he wanted to. Ianto didn't move. When he was standing directly in front of Ianto, Jack gently cupped his cheek. Ianto still didn't go anywhere. The immortal brought their faces closer and closer, until their lips finally met. The kiss started soft and tender, but, much to Jack's surprise, Ianto sped it up. Jack may have been surprised, but that didn't stop him making the kiss fiercer.

The rest of the team didn't see them for a few hours to say the least.


	7. Adrift

_**Missing Adrift Scenes**_

_**A/N: This chapter is for **__**AngelisIgniRelucent as thanks for the BEST review I've ever got. Sorry this took so long! Please read and review!  
>Warning: Have you seen this episode? There are some pretty strong references to sex, but nothing graphic, I promise!<strong>_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto followed Jack out of the Boardroom, vaguely aware of Gwen shouting behind him. He was also curious as to what Jack was oh so clearly hiding. _He_ knew Jack was hiding something because he knew Jack better than Gwen, despite what the annoying Welshwoman thought, and he knew that Jack would talk about it when he was ready. And Gwen pestering him would only make that take longer.

He stopped Jack at the end of the corridor.

"Why isn't she allowed to know?" he asked when Jack stopped. He had no idea what Jack was hiding, but he could live with that.  
>Jack sighed. "Because I don't want her to know."<br>"_Why_?" I pressed.  
>"She'll regret knowing."<br>" But sometimes the only way to realise that you shouldn't look behind the door is to actually go and look. And she won't let this go; you know what she's like."  
>Jack turned to look at Gwen one more time, noticing both Owen and Toshiko leaving her alone.<br>He turned back to Ianto. "We'll pick this up later." And then he stormed off.

Ianto turned back to Gwen and sighed, making 'I'm sorry' gestures with his arms before following Jack away.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Twenty minutes later, Ianto came into Jack's office with a mug of his favourite coffee.

Jack looked up at him when he heard the clatter of the mug hit his desk. He smiled up at the young Welshman, but it was clear he wanted to say something.

Ianto knew what he wanted to say. He sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk to Jack and waited.

After a few minutes, the immortal found his voice.

"Sometimes the people who the Rift takes are returned. It's been happening more and more recently, but I don't know why. When I took over Torchwood in Cardiff, there were two of them. Ravaged from falling through the Rift. Being kept in the vaults, neglected. I wanted them looked after. I set up a facility on Flat Holm Island, telling the staff that they were experiments gone wrong. There are about seventeen of them now." He sighed, his eyes filled with tears due to memories of things Ianto couldn't even imagine. "There are about seventeen of them now. They're sick, in ways you couldn't possibly imagine. Jonah Bevan, the kid Gwen's looking for, is one of them. I check on them once a month, and it's awful seeing them the way they are." He sighed again and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "I shouldn't be upset about this, I _have_ to do it, it's part of my job. I should've gotten used to it by now. But I haven't. What does that say about me?"  
>Ianto leaned over the desk and put his hand on top of Jack's. "It says that you're a good man." He told him reassuringly.<br>Jack smiled at him.  
>Ianto continued "If you want, I could go down there sometimes for you if you want?"<br>Jack looked at him sharply. "No, Ianto. No way! It's unbelievable there, worse than anything we've ever seen before."  
>"Jack, I'm not a child, I can take care of myself."<br>Jack took both Ianto's hands in his. "I know. But I still want to."  
>Ianto gave him a look that let Jack know he wasn't going to palm him off.<br>Jack sighed. "I'll take you soon. But first we need to get Gwen off our case."  
>Ianto thought about it for a moment. "I could give her a GPS with the directions to Flat Holm. See if she takes the hint."<br>Jack nodded. "She's left now; put it on her desk and she'll find it in the morning."  
>Ianto nodded and went to stand up, but Jack pulled him back down. The Welshman rolled his eyes at his lover. "Jack, I have work to do."<br>Jack sighed in mock annoyance. He then pulled Ianto towards him and tenderly pressed their lips together.

Before either of them could get too carried away, Ianto pulled back, rolling his eyes when Jack pouted. He gave Jack one more quick peck, and then left the office before Jack could say or do anything else.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

A few hours later after Owen and Tosh had gone home, Ianto was watering the plants in the Hothouse. He'd put the GPS on Gwen's desk, and now he just had to wait for her to find it.

He heard the door open and close behind him just as he finished watering the last plant.

Before he could turn around to see who was there, two strong arms wrapped around his waist. It was Jack, there was no denying it.

"Are you done?" Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.  
>"Yep." Ianto whispered back.<br>"Have you put the GPS on Gwen's desk?"  
>"Uh-huh."<br>"Do you have anything else you need to do?  
>"Nope."<br>"Good."

Jack whipped Ianto round to face him, keeping his arms around the Welshman's waist, and proceeded to snog the hell out of him.

Before Ianto knew what was happening, Jack had managed to get his shirt off, leaving Ianto bare-chested.

Keeping their lips pressed firmly together, Ianto started work on Jack's braces, moving onto his belt, then unbuttoning his shirt so fast half the buttons came off. He would deal with that later though. For now, he had to get Jack's undershirt on. The kiss was broken for less than a second as Ianto pulled Jack's undershirt over his head, messing up his hair in the process. Not that either man minded: it was going to get messed up in the end anyway.

Then, in a quick, perfected from experience moment, Ianto pulled both Jack's trousers and his pants off simultaneously.

Jack pulled back from the kiss briefly and grinned wickedly at his young lover, but was pulled back into the kiss almost immediately.

They were both so caught up in each other, they didn't hear the cog door opening. Or Gwen calling for Jack. They weren't aware anyone else was in the Hub until Gwen opened the door of the Hothouse and started talking to Jack.

_**(A/N: I hope no-one minds, but I'm just gonna skip to where Ianto goes back into the Hothouse after Jack simply because I want to write as little about Gwen as possible, sorry)**_

Once Ianto was back in the Hothouse, he saw that Jack had his shirt of already and was facing him with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Now," he said, voice smooth as butter "where were we before the untimely interruption?"  
>He moved to pull Ianto back into his embrace, but the Welshman stepped back "Jack, that was mortifying!"<br>Jack just shrugged "So?"  
>"So, that was probably the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me!"<br>"It's not like no-one else knew about us."  
>"True, but that doesn't make up for it. What you said didn't help either. 'We could've used you an hour ago for naked-hide-and-seek.' What were you thinking?"<br>"I was thinking 'Wow, this is awkward, I'll try to liven it up a little with a joke.' And I didn't hear you complaining!"  
>"I didn't know what to say!"<br>"Neither did I!"  
>"Sure you didn't."<p>

Ianto sat down on the bench they had in the Hothouse for reasons unknown and buried his head in his hands.

"Yan?" Jack said cautiously. "Ianto? C'mon, it wasn't that bad, was it?"He sat down on the bench next to Ianto, not quite touching him.  
>The younger man sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I just…" he sighed again. "I like to keep my private life, well, private. And it's really not that private now."<br>"At least _you_ had your pants on!"  
>Ianto couldn't help but chuckle at Jack's tone. "I guess so. But… still. I was hardly decent."<br>Jack moved shuffled down the bench and put his arm around Ianto's shoulder and whispered in his ear "Good. Because I prefer you not decent by _miles_ compared to you decent."  
>Ianto pretended to look insulted. "I thought you liked my suits."<br>"Oh, I _love_ your suits, don't worry about that. But I love you naked, sweating, and screaming my name beneath me even more."  
>Ianto matched Jack's filthy grin. "Is that one of your sordid fantasises sir?"<br>Jack growled at him. "Yes. Yes it is."  
>"Well then, let's see how long it will take to make that fantasy a reality."<p>

_**A/N: Well, there we go, here's… this I suppose! Even if you hated it, please review: If you hated it, I know not to do anything like this again and I can, hopefully, improve! So, yeah, review please! **_


	8. Small Worlds 2

_**Missing Small Worlds Scenes 2**_

_**A/N: This has been bugging me for **_**weeks **_**now, so I have to get rid of it. And I've tried and tried and tried, but I couldn't come up with a version where this is just about acceptable but not M-Rated. Also, I've never written anything M-Rated before, so reviews would be appreciated more than usual!**_

_**A/N2: This one's set after the episode BTW.**_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Looking at his empty scotch bottle, Jack thought he must've had enough to drink by now.

He sighed. He _thought_. He'd drunk a whole bottle of decent, vintage scotch and he was still completely sober. And people thought immortality would make life better.

When the door to his office opened, Jack couldn't help but be shocked. He was sure that no-one was talking to him after Jasmine.

It was Ianto. Why was he here? Oh yeah, he hadn't come along. He didn't ever come out into the field did he? Maybe he wasn't _completely_ sober then.

The Welshman came right over to his desk and picked up his empty bottle and glass. "I think you've had enough."

Jack smiled. Great minds did indeed think alike. Even if one of them was intoxicated. He nodded his confirmation at Ianto and watched his arse appreciatively as he left the office.

The younger man came back up a few minutes later with the now clean empty glass and a cloth. He put the glass back in its cupboard and mopped up some split scotch that was on Jack's desk.

When he was finished he looked Jack right in the eye and said "You did the right thing." Then turned to leave.  
>Jack looked at him for a second before asking "They told you what happened?"<br>Ianto turned back and nodded. "Apparently you gave the 'chosen one' to the fairies, leaving her mother heart-broken which is only made worse because she'd seen her partner killed mere minutes beforehand. The others then insisted that it was a horrible thing to do but I have to disagree. I reminded them that you can't always win at Torchwood, sometimes people need to die for the greater good, I should know. They then proceeded to repeat the whole story but with more disgust in their voices so I repeated my statement. This went on for about 10 minutes and then they all stormed out as one. I shouldn't worry about them though, sir. They'll come around. Everyone comes around."

He turned to leave again. Jack was shocked for about a micro-second, and then, without thinking, he ran out of his chair, whipped Ianto around and hugged him.

Ianto stood frozen in his arms for a second then cautiously put his arms around the older man.

Jack then, without thinking, pulled back slightly and kissed Ianto tenderly on the lips. Ianto returned the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away violently. He regarded Jack with a look that was a mix of shock, disgust and pleasure then practically ran out of the office.

Jack watched him go, once again admiring the view, before he realised what had happened and ran after Ianto.

"Ianto wait!" he shouted when he saw the Welshman reaching for his coat. He stopped in front of him.  
>"What the hell was that?" Ianto shouted back before Jack could say anything else.<br>"Umm, a kiss?"  
>"Well obviously!"<br>"Then why did you ask!"  
>"Okay, let me rephrase my question: <em>Why<em> the hell did you do that?"

Jack didn't know how to answer that.

Ianto sighed. "Look, I understand that you've had quite a bit to drink, so why don't we just chalk this up to the fact that you're drunk and pretend it never happened, okay?"  
>Jack shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, but I can't do that."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because you kissed me back!"<br>Ianto stared at Jack with his jaw on the floor for a moment. "Don't be ridiculous."  
>"You did!" Jack, rather childishly pointed an accusing finger at the Welshman. "Don't deny it!"<p>

There was a slightly awkward silence with both men frozen in place, not sure what to say to each other.

Eventually Ianto gave up. He sighed. "Okay. I kissed you back. But I didn't mean to, it was just…" he searched for the right word. "Instinct?"  
>"Instinct? How is kissing me back instinct?"<br>"I don't know, it just…is! Someone kisses you, you kiss them back: its instinct!"  
>Jack sighed and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.<br>"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"  
>Jack still didn't look at him. "If you kissing me back was just instinct, then you obviously didn't <em>want<em> to kiss me back."  
>Ianto put two fingers under Jack's chin and made the immortal look at him. "I didn't say that."<p>

Ianto smiled when he saw the instant change in Jack's facial expression: he went from depressed to ecstatic faster than Ianto thought possible.

Ianto took a deep breath then gently pressed their lips together again. Jack smiled into the kiss and ran his tongue over Ianto's lips, gently nudging them open.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Jack led them back up to his office.

Once they reached the office, Jack kicked his manhole open. He broke the kiss at last, and, panting, gesturing at the manhole with his head, silently asking Ianto for permission for things to go further. Ianto read his eyes and nodded.

Jack climbed down and started taking his clothes off. Thanks to _many_ years of practice, he was completely naked by the time Ianto joined him in his makeshift bedroom.

Jack started with Ianto's tie. He then unbuttoned his jacket agonisingly slowly, then did the same with his shirt, throwing both into a corner with his clothes. He treated his trousers and underwear the same way.

When Ianto was standing naked in front of him, Jack took a step back, admiring the naked beauty of the man. He felt himself grow harder as Ianto gave him a once-over too.

He strode – there was no other way to describe it – over to Ianto and pulled him back into his arms and kissed him furiously, grinning into the younger man's lips as Ianto returned the action.

Jack pulled Ianto towards the bed and gently lowered both of them onto it. They both moaned loudly as their groins rubbed together. Jack reached between them and took Ianto's cock in his hand and stroked it gently, smiling against Ianto's lips as the younger man moaned again, making Jack impossibly harder.

Jack reluctantly detached his lips from Ianto's and leaned pulled some lube out of his bedside table.

Ianto followed Jack's every move with his eyes. He'd never had sex with another man, but he cottoned on to what the lube was for quickly. He swallowed nervously; kissing Jack had removed all coherent thought from his mind, and now that it came down to it, he wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

Jack seemed to read his mind when he met his eyes. He tenderly traced Ianto's jaw. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Ianto swallowed again. Jack's 51st Century pheromones were nearly suffocating him so he couldn't think straight. But at the same time, looking at the man laying on top of him, he realised he had never wanted someone as badly as he wanted Jack right now. And he almost couldn't believe that Jack wanted him too. Looking back up at Jack, Ianto nodded.

Jack didn't need any more encouragement. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers, his eyes never leaving Ianto's. When he gently inserted a finger into Ianto's opening, Ianto gasped at the sensation, but nodded to make sure Jack continued. One finger soon became two, then three, and Jack had Ianto gasping and moaning under him.

Jack removed his fingers and started to slick up his cock. He smirked when he heard Ianto whimper at the loss.

The whimpering was soon replaced by more gasping and moaning, this time from both men, as Jack inserted his cock where his fingers had been previously.

Ianto looked up at Jack once the older man was inside of him. Almost as soon as blue met blue, pain became immense pleasure, and Ianto nodded, begging Jack with his eyes to continue.

Jack took the message and started to move, slowly at first, but speeding up quickly. He took Ianto's cock in his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Mixed with the fact that it was his first time with a man – let alone _Jack_ – and the fact that he was with Jack meant Ianto couldn't hold one very long, and soon he was coming all over both of their stomachs.

Feeling Ianto tighten around him pushed Jack to the edge too.

As they lay curled up together in post-coital bliss, Jack whispered in Ianto's ear "Thank you."  
>"For what?" Ianto whispered back.<br>"For cheering me up."

Ianto could only laugh.

_**A/N : As I said, reviews would be appreciated more than usual! ***__**points nervously at Review button**__*****_


	9. Something Borrowed

_**Missing Something Borrowed Scenes**_

_**A/N: Yes, this has got to be the most predictable thing I've ever done (although JelloDVDs and best-in-red may argue). This is a lot fluffier than the pre-Something Borrowed fic I did, I promise! It's mainly fluffier because I've literally re-written a certain scene. I hope it's okay! Please R&R! **_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Sitting in the reception, Jack surveyed his surroundings. A few of the guests were just beginning to fall asleep. Gwen and Rhys were dancing, along with some others. Owen was nowhere to be seen. Tosh was near him on the table. And Ianto was filling in for the dead DJ.

The immortal couldn't help but smile affectionately at the sight of Ianto, his tie loosened and his mask down, concentrating solely on trying to work the DJ machine.

Suddenly, Owen appeared, sighed and held his hand out to Tosh. "Ready to see that dead man dance Tosh?"

Jack saw her give him a small smile before she took his hand and they went off to dance.

Just as he looked up to observe his favourite Welshman again, said Welshman caught his eye, and offered his a small but genuine smile, that Jack returned with his trademark Harkness grin.

Then an idea struck him.

Carefully straightening his shirt in a very Ianto-like way, Jack got out of his seat and started to make his way over to the DJ station.

Before he got there though, Gwen walked in front of him. Before she started talking, he saw Rhys start talking to a few of his mates out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Jack." The Welshwoman said, her eyes unnaturally large as she blinked too many times to be able to see.  
>"Hi Gwen. Congratulations again." Jack replied politely, trying to get around her, only to be blocked again.<br>"So…" she said, drawing the word out. "aren't you going to ask me to dance?"  
>Jack scoffed. "And why would I want to do that?"<br>"Well, that's why you got up isn't it?" Gwen asked, slightly put out.  
>"No, I got up to ask <em>Ianto<em> to dance." He dodged round her while she processed the information.

When he reached the DJ station, he placed a gentle hand on Ianto's shoulder, startling the younger man.

"Care to dance?" he asked softly.

Ianto smiled, pressed a few buttons on the DJ station so it would work without him there, looked at Jack again, and nodded, still smiling.

Jack grinned and took Ianto's hand, guiding him to the dance floor. Once they reached it, he placed his young lover's left hand on his hip and took his right hand in his left, placing his right hand on Ianto's hip before gently swaying them to the music.

He felt Ianto smile into his shoulder as he placed a gently kiss on his ear.

"Gwen wanted you to dance with her." Ianto whispered. "Why didn't you?"  
>Jack pulled back slightly to look into Ianto's eyes. "Why would I want to dance with her when I could dance with you?" he whispered back.<p>

Before Ianto could reply, Jack closed the small gap between them and lovingly ran his tongue over Ianto's bottom lip and they kissed, slowly and passionately, for once not caring who noticed.

When they parted, the first thing Jack noticed was Gwen and Rhys' mothers for once agreeing, and whispering about them. The only words Jack managed to pick out were 'disgusting', 'should be ashamed', 'at a wedding' and 'just appalling'.

Ianto obviously noticed too, as he buried his head in the crook between Jack's neck and his shoulder, blushing furiously.

Jack wasn't about to let them spoil his dance with Ianto. He planted a chaste kiss in Ianto's hair. "Take no notice of them." He whispered so that only Ianto could hear. "They're just jealous that I'm all yours and not theirs."  
>Ianto pulled back to look Jack nervously in the eye. "You're… mine?"<br>"Of course!" Jack realised Ianto was genuinely unsure, so kissed him again, much more gently this time. "Don't ever doubt it Ianto." He whispered. "There're no-one else I'd rather be with."

Ianto placed his head back between Jack's neck and shoulder, smiling happily this time. "Ditto." He whispered, almost inaudibly. But Jack heard it, and it only made his smile widen.

_**A/N: Well, what 'cha think? Short but sweet right?**_


	10. Sleeper

_**Missing Sleeper Scenes**_

_**A/N: This one's here upon the request of Janto-Lover so blame her. Wow, I'm taking a lot of requests aren't I? If anyone has any others PM me!**_

_**A/N2: Sorry this has taken so long; my muse went on holiday and didn't invite me. Hope the fluffiness makes up for it!**_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto followed Jack back into his office holding the SUV's wing mirror.

The second Jack sat down Ianto dropped the wing mirror onto his desk. At least the immortal had the decency to look ashamed.

Ianto pointed at the wing mirror. "What were you thinking!"  
>"I was thinking that the wing mirror getting a little sticky would be a small price to pay in favour of us saving the world."<p>

The words were true, but they were said the same way a naughty child would admit to breaking their mother's favourite lamp.

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack. "That may be true, but now I have to remove the duct tape, which has made the wing mirror disconcertingly sticky."  
>Jack leered at Ianto almost immediately. "Nothing a bit of warm, soapy water can fix."<br>Ianto smiled evilly at Jack. "In that case, you can do it."

And with that, he walked out of the office, leaving a stunned Jack in his wake.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

After Gwen went home to Rhys, Jack took a closer look at the arm/weapon thing.

The immortal was so wrapped up in it he didn't hear Ianto come in. The thing to bring him out of his trance was the smell of Ianto's coffee, which was placed on his desk.

He looked up to see Ianto give him a small smile before turning to go.

He couldn't stop himself calling out. "Where're you going?"  
>Ianto turned to look at him, seemingly shocked at the question. "To try and clean the duct tape off of the SUV."<br>"I thought you wanted me to do that."  
>The Welshman rolled his eyes. "I was joking."<br>Jack put the arm/weapon down and stood in front of Ianto. "You shouldn't have been. You work too hard. I'll do it tomorrow."  
>Ianto raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing tonight?"<br>Jack smiled nervously. "I believe I promised you a date. There're some good films on at the moment, and I have a friend who runs this amazing Italian restaurant by the bay who'll get us a table no problem. What do you think?"  
>Ianto looked taken aback, but smiled after a few seconds. "I'd like that."<p>

Jack's grin brightened, and he led Ianto out of the Hub.

_**A/N: How was this attempt at fluff?**_


	11. Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

_**Missing Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang Scenes**_

_**A/N: This was requested by Randomness6, who wanted me to get John in it. It ended up with John being OOC (in my opinion) and Janto only being mentioned. I hope it's okay! **_

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

While Gwen and Jack went to 'talk', Ianto led John to the boardroom, silently hating Gwen. She was engaged now for fucks sake! And yet, she still wouldn't let Jack go. He wasn't sure which one of them he hated more.

Actually, yes he did, it was Gwen. He couldn't hate Jack. He'd tried after the Lisa incident, and had failed miserably. He still couldn't hate him, no matter how hard he tried.

He pointed John to a chair. The former time agent rolled his eyes before sitting down as if he owned the place.

After a minute of awkward silence, John asked "What are we waiting for?"  
>Ianto didn't even look at him. "Jack."<br>"Ah, 'Jack'." Ianto heard rather than saw the speech marks. He managed to resist the urge to ask 'John' what he'd known Jack as. "How long will he and cow eyes be gone?"  
>Ianto glared at him. "She's engaged."<br>"Really? He's not the marrying type."  
>Ianto rolled his eyes. He knew John was just winding him up, but it was working. "Not to him."<br>John snickered. "I know. And if you had your way, they wouldn't be shagging right now, would they?"  
>"They're not shagging." He'd meant for it to sound final, but it came out as sad and pathetic, just like went he'd tried to convince the bullies at school that his dad wasn't shagging the school dinner ladies.<p>

Ianto expected John to react the same way as the bullies – laugh at him – but John looked at him with the one thing Ianto hated to see from anyone – pity.

"So… you two are shagging?" John cautioned.  
>Ianto shrugged. "Yeah."<br>"Let me guess," John walked towards him "you're shagging, you'd like it to be more, but he doesn't. Yeah?" By now he was standing directly in front of the Welshman.  
>Ianto sighed, defeated, and nodded. "How do you know?"<br>"It's what he does. We may have been wives for 5 years, but as soon as we got out of that time loop he was off like a shot. I was just a toy for him, but I fell in love with him. Never told him. Knew he'd just leave faster. You're not in love with him are you?"  
>Ianto was startled that he seemed to actually care, but managed to shake his head anyway. "Good." John stated. "Don't let yourself fall either. You'll just end up getting hurt." John's hand stroked Ianto's cheek. "And the man would just be even more of a twat to let this pretty face get hurt."<p>

John looked out of the glass door then sat back down. Following his gaze, Ianto saw the rest of the team heading up the stairs, and sat down too.

_**A/N: Please R&R! **_


End file.
